


i'd probably still adore you;

by daisydreaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat Dream, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Songfic, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, this is just porn i have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydreaming/pseuds/daisydreaming
Summary: a 505 inspired songfic where Dream has never been good at following orders and George is halfway across the world, so really what can he even do to stop him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	i'd probably still adore you;

**Author's Note:**

> wow - i've been thinking about this concept for two weeks now and the amount of times i've listened to this song while writing should be considered criminal. this is self-indulgent as hell and i only hope y'all will enjoy reading the fic as much as i enjoyed writing it :] 
> 
> as always, thank you to bonk chat for remaining my inspiration for nsfw content, love u all so much <3

_I'm going back to 505_

_If it's a seven-hour flight or a forty-five-minute drive_

_In my imagination, you're waiting lying on your side_

_With your hands between your thighs_

Dream’s been staring at the unassuming package sitting on the kitchen table for close to an hour now. 

The clock hanging above the doorway has been keeping a steady beat that’s beginning to match the rhythm of his pounding a heart _._

 _Tic_ _Toc T_ _ic_ _Toc_

It’s driving him fucking insane. 

He should be able to walk away, leave the small, brown box where it is and continue on with his day - except he had already tried that hours ago. 

When the doorbell had rung, a bored delivery driver waiting in the Florida heat asking for his signature earlier in the day, he hadn’t even thought before scribbling his name down on the directed line. 

Only after closing the door had he realized what he had just been given.

A blessing. 

A curse. 

_A fucking prostate vibrator_ that was going to be the sole cause of his death. His tombstone would read ‘ _Here lies Dream, dearly beloved and taken out by a toy’._

Dream’s current predicament, of course, could all be blamed on George. 

After living together for a few months, he found that most aspects of his life wound up connecting to the brunette in some way. 

His boyfriend had been gone for close to a week now after deciding to go home to visit his mom for her birthday. 

Which should have been fine. 

The couple had spent years apart before eventually moving into their current home and honestly there was no reason for Dream to feel as lost as he did. 

Except he had been ordered not to touch himself for the entirety of their separation. As the days dragged on, he found himself desperate for the other’s touch or even just the rough pull of hand against skin. 

_Any sort of friction really_ Dream thought _as long as it allowed him to finally release, to feel the tension in his shoulders melt along with the constant state of desire he’s had lingering in his veins._

He had come close to success during a lengthy facetime where he had tried to break George’s commitment to the order. A soft _baby I miss you_ tore down the first wall of defense. With a hand wrapped around his cock and glassy eyes, Dream’s sultry, “Don’t you wanna see how I can come on your command over the phone” had all but sent George spiraling. 

But George was _cruel._

Before Dream could _finally_ come, George had hung up. 

Hanging on the brink of pleasure, Dream hadn’t received any further contact from the man with the exception of two short messages - one was a link to a beautiful, but _expensive_ remote controlled prostate vibrator and the other, three simple words: _be patient dream._

Dream knows that the vibrator was meant to be a gift to reward him for good behavior, but after spending the past week pent up without release, he was beginning to think George had just wanted to punish him further. 

Looking down, Dream finds that he’s already straining against his sweats. The thought of George controlling the toy, pushing him to his limits, and edging him for hours on a constant loop in his mind.

He’d be so good. 

While he could be quiet in bed, he knew that George liked him loud. So he would yell, let each moan echo through the house while the toy stretched him open. Dream would take whatever George was willing to offer as long as it meant being back in his presence. 

He reaches down now to palm at himself, the pressure nowhere near close to the pleasure George's delicate hands would have offered, but he’ll take what he can get at this point. Breathing out through his nose, Dream makes a decision. 

There was no way he could last through the rest of the weekend without at least _opening_ the package, so he would do that. 

Sit at a fair distance and _respectfully_ look at the toy that could probably wreck his prostate if he allowed himself to use it. Not that he would be using it tonight because he was just going to _look._

  
________________________________________________________  
  


 _Well. Fuck._ Dream thinks.

Sitting in a pair of boxers along the edge of their bed, Dream finds that there is nothing respectful about the way he’s looking at this vibrator. Stark against the white sheets, the black silicone toy is innocently lying next to an egg shaped remote. At a length of seven inches, Dream knows it could fill him up even if it wasn’t as wide as George.

Glancing at the bedside table, Dream sees a well-loved copy of Harry Potter lying open from where George had left it before he had flown out and a pang of longing shoots through his chest. 

_George would want him to use the vibrator_ he rationalized _and even if he didn’t, what could he do from another country?_

Hastily pulling down his boxers, Dream undresses before unearthing the lube from his night stand drawer where it had been wasting away in disuse. Coating his fingers with a liberal amount, he starts to warm up the liquid as he watches the way it drips down his knuckles. 

Moving so that he’s now lying on his bed, Dream slides his legs up to offer himself easier access. Biting his lip, he decides there’s no time like the present and begins to guide his hand towards where it’s needed most. 

One finger quickly turning to two as Dream relishes in the relief of finally having something inside of him. 

The angle is awkward but then again, he could never quite stretch himself the way George could. He knows that if his boyfriend had been there he would have devoted time to watch the way Dream opened around his fingers. 

He was aching, though, and didn’t have the patience to dedicate more time towards stretching himself; especially when he knew he could take the full length of the toy with ease. 

Continuing to scissor his fingers, Dream uses his other hand to reach for the vibrator and accompanying remote. With a few clicks the toy buzzes to life and Dream pauses his movements to stare in awe. 

George had specifically picked this one out for him, wanted to watch Dream open up around the head as he pushed him to his limits. 

The thought alone was enough to startle him back into action as he continues to guide the vibrator down. His rim offers slight resistance before swallowing the head and a few inches further down the toy. 

A needy whine punches its way out of Dream’s throat as he feels the first vibrations push against his walls. He grasps desperately at the base of the toy - torn between allowing the sensations to consume him and slowly fucking it into himself.

 _A quick orgasm would feel cheap,_ he decides and slowly moves the vibrator out before the feeling becomes too much to bear. 

Working it back and forth, Dream begins to take more of the length, panting as he allows himself to adjust to the new feeling.

Grabbing his cock, he attempts to match the pace of his thrusts to the movement of the vibrator. Beads of precum are already forming along the tip of his head as he begins to drive the silicone in at a faster rate. The combination is almost unbearable as he finally finds himself near the edge of his climax.

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Clos—_

A creek in the floorboards has Dream stuttering to a stop, head straining to glance at the doorway. 

_Please don’t be a robber_ he thought. 

He could picture the headline now: “ _Local Florida Man Robbed After Forgetting to Lock the Front Door Due to Obsession With Vibrator.”_

Finally catching a glimpse at the figure, though, Dream thinks he may have been better off getting robbed. 

“You know I had imagined you would be lying here thinking of me Dream, but I had never thought you would’ve been so bad.” A smirk overtakes George’s face from where he stands in the doorway. 

The deep flush that paints Dream’s cheeks has almost nothing to do with the vibrator still filling him completely and almost everything to do with how George’s eyes rake down his body. 

It’s fucking _electrifying_. 

A slight shift in position has the vibrator pressing directly against Dream’s prostate again. Back arching, he goes to reach for his dripping cock before George sends a narrow-eyed look his way. 

If he wanted to be good he’d put his hand back down. Start working on the apology George is going to demand and accept his fate for the night. 

But he was already in trouble and really this was George’s fault for being gone so long in the first place. 

_So fuck it_. 

Looking at his boyfriend from beneath his lashes, he thumbs the head of his cock, hips jerking as he smears precum across the tip.

With faux confidence Dream lets out a breathy moan before meeting George’s hot gaze, “Are you just gonna stand there then?” 

A soft laugh falls from George’s lips before he slowly walks towards the bed where Dream is spread out.

He can’t imagine what he must look like, hair damp against his forehead, eyes glassy, mouth parted in a constant state of pleasure. 

“Were you that desperate Dream?”

He stalks forward, stripping off his grey hoodie in the process.

“You wanted to be stretched open, is that right baby?” A hand ghosts its way down Dream’s waist before resting on his ass. “But I think someone might need to be punished.”

A high keen falls from Dream’s mouth as George grips his cheeks harshly, fingers teasing the edge of his hole where the vibrator has been assaulting his prostate for the better part of the conversation. George continues to run his fingers around Dream’s rim, teasing his index finger in along the side of the toy. The stretch _aches_ , but it’s exactly what he’s been looking for. After a week of emptiness the sudden onslaught of sensation draws a soft croon from Dream’s pink lips as George strokes along his walls in tandem with the vibrator. 

“It’s such a shame you disobeyed my orders, we could have had fun Dream.”

Pulling his fingers back out, George stands above the bed watching as Dream writhes in pleasure, stuck in limbo as he waits for the man to decide how the rest of the night is going to go.

They’re at a stalemate, neither willing to concede as George stretches out the silence as Dream attempts to hide his reactions to the vibrator that is still very much lodged inside him. 

Dream’s breaking point comes in the form of George slowly sucking his fingers down, puffy lips covering any hint of skin as he tastes the remnants of Dream.

“I can think of better things to do with your mouth Georgie.”

Smacking his lips as he drags his fingers out, George exclaims, “Oh! So you’re a comedian now, didn’t know you had a change in profession.”

“Listen you can punish me any other night, can you please just help me get off." 

“I missed you,” his eyes flicker down to George’s wet, bitten lips, “and I really missed that mouth.”

“Well Dream who’s to say I can’t do both?” 

George slowly slides his sweatpants down his legs, the material bagging around his ankles before he kicks them across the room to be dealt with later. 

Dream’s jaw drops as he sees what George was wearing beneath the casual pants. 

“A—Are those panties?” 

George glances down with a smirk, “They are, but—” He begins working them off his body at a quick pace, barely allowing Dream to collect the image in his head. 

“—panties are gifts for people who can listen to orders and you clearly can’t.” George laughs out.

Whimpering at the loss of George’s ass clad in the skimpiest pair of panties he’s ever seen, Dream curses his lack of patience.

_He was right earlier. This goddamn vibrator was a fucking curse._

George saunters back over to the bed, knees dipping into the comforter as he throws a single leg over Dream to straddle the taller man. 

From his position, Dream has a perfect view of George as he crawls down his body, lips relearning each precious area of skin after their time apart. 

George’s touch is teasing.

He lavishes kisses down Dream’s thighs, switching between feather-light presses and rough bites to the thin, sensitive flesh.

At this point Dream is aching with want, legs parting further in an attempt to draw George to where he needs him most. 

“Are you going to be good for me tonight?” George’s voice is smooth, each syllable a sensual melody played just for Dream.

Answering his boyfriend seems impossible when teasing breaths keep falling across his cock as George grasps him with one hand before leaning down to envelop him fully. 

George lets out a long hum as he swirls his tongue around the length in his mouth. The dual vibrations send Dream spiraling as he desperately attempts to buck forward only to be stopped by the bruising grip George is using to pin his waist down to the bed. 

As he pulls off with an obscene pop, a trail of saliva following in his wake, George asks again. “That wasn’t an answer Dream, I said are you going to be good for me?” 

Frantically nodding his head, Dream cries out, “I promise, please—”

George’s hand fists around Dream again, shallow strokes cutting off his train of thought.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you, baby, what did you say?”

“I said I’ll be good for you, _please,”_ Dream’s voice sounds wrecked even to his own ears.

He’s never felt so needy before, but with George on his knees holding his cock like something to be cherished, he thinks he understands how the Greeks felt, eagerly awaiting acknowledgement from the Gods they had loved.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” George smirks, swallowing Dream’s length until his mouth is pressed to the base. Building up a ruthless pace, Dream’s moans rise in volume with each harsh bop of George’s head.

The brunette curls his tongue around the head with a practiced ease. George maintains steady eye contact beneath his lashes, a twinkle of mischief Dream’s only warning before he watches those beautiful cheeks hollow as George begins to suck hard enough to pull a shout from his throat. 

Dream can feel himself twitching inside the warm heat of George’s mouth as the older man lavishes his tongue like a weapon. Every flat-tongued swipe against his vein is working to drive him crazier. 

He can’t even think, can only _feel._

_George’s hands._

_George’s mouth._

_George’s tongue._

_George._

“I—I’m so close—” Dream pants.

George sucks harder, lips a delicious drag around his length. “Please, George I need—”

Nimble fingers squeeze at his base before George finally slides his mouth off, offering a short peck to the head that has Dream thrusting up to no avail. 

“Not so fast,” George says, the smile he wears is wild, a _threat_. “We’re only just getting started, Dreamy.”

Dream groans, throwing his head back in despair. His one hand is still fisted in the sheets - too on edge to let go yet - while the other is flung across his face hiding the heavy flush that’s taken over.

From above him, George seems to be considering something before his expression smooths out and he begins to move again.

His boyfriend slowly trails his fingers along Dream’s thighs, barely there touches that only work to drive the touch-starved man crazier. 

“I’ll offer you a deal, Dream. If you can be good for the rest of the night I’ll let you cum when we’re done.” 

The reality is, Dream knows he can say no; tell George that this feeling inside of him is too much and his boyfriend would quickly bring him to release. He’d pepper him in kisses, draw him a bath, and tell him how sweet he was for holding out as long as he did. 

But Dream didn’t want to be sweet tonight. He wanted to be filthy; to fuck his boyfriend til he was screaming his name while he hung between pain and pleasure as the vibrator continued to push him past his limits. 

He had never backed down from a challenge before and he didn’t intend to start here. Looking back to George with fire in his eyes, Dream is quick to tell him, “Deal.”

George smiles softly and plants a quick kiss to Dream’s forehead before his eyes fill with a matching flame, “Let’s see how far we can go baby.”

Dream watches as George’s eyes flitter across the room before finally landing on what he was looking for. In the midst of all the chaos it seems that the small remote had landed on an empty stretch of floor along the bed. Dream feels anticipation begin to build under his skin as he watches George slide off the sheets and bend to pick up the remote - for being so small, the device played a large role in his continued pleasure for the night. He’s enraptured as he stares at each curve of George’s body as the man examines the buttons before switching the vibrator to the second setting.

"Fuck off." Dream tries to call out but the sudden switch between vibrations sends the words stuttering out. 

"What an excellent suggestion, _Dream,_ I think I'll do that." George's tone is biting as he runs his fingers over the sleek remote from where he stands above Dream's figure. 

Settling himself back in position, George’s hand drifts to Dream's chest, slowly digging his fingers into hard muscle as his other hand guides the head of Dream’s cock into himself. 

Sliding past the rim, Dream’s eyes roll back as he realizes George is slick and stretched open.

“God, did you prep yourself for me before you got on the plane?” Dream’s voice sounds wrecked, looking up at the temptress above him in awe. 

“Not _before_ the plane, Dream.” 

Sinking down, George takes each inch slowly, before finally bottoming out.

“I did it _on the plane_.” George whispers, warm lips grazing the tips of Dream’s ear.

Dream finds himself at a loss for words, the image of George preparing himself just for tonight almost enough to send the man over the edge. For someone so cruel, his lover had a way of being the sweetest delicacy, but then again, no one ever expects ambrosia to be bitter.

George flexes around Dream’s cock and he lets his head fall back in pleasure, a loud moan escaping the bounds of his lips. He’ll never get used to how brilliant George feels around his cock. Forcing his eyes open Dream allows himself a moment to appreciate the beauty above him, even straight off a nine-hour flight he still looked pretty. 

“Is that right? You think I’m pretty baby. Do you like how well I take you?” 

Dream hadn’t meant to share his thoughts aloud, but honestly there was no way George hadn’t already known how he looked, beautiful and tempting where he sat above Dream. 

As George slowly grinds his body down, adjusting to the feeling, Dream can’t help but whimper. The grin George shoots him is borderline feral as he continues rocking back and forth. Stretching to pick up the remote from where it had been resting on the sheets, George makes quick work of the device before raising the setting to a faster vibration. 

Without giving him time to adjust, George sets a punishing pace, hips dragging up his length before slamming back down in a continuous union of their bodies.

Dream reaches to grab his lover’s waist, needing something, _anything_ to anchor him, but George slaps his hands down lightning fast. 

“Did I say you could touch me Dream? Don’t make me have to tie you up.”

He clicks the remote again, the vibration speeding up at it continues the steady buzzing against his prostate.

Willing to tempt fate and always looking for trouble, Dream wears a cocky grin as he bites out, “You couldn’t if you tried.”

Raising an eyebrow, George clicks again. 

“P—Please, you think that can stop me?”

_And again._

“God Georgie I’m not—” George clenches around him in time with the vibrator and Dream is left gasping in pleasure.

_And again._

Sliding his eyes in defeat, Dream trembles under the full force of George’s attention as he’s stimulated on all fronts. 

“I don’t need to try baby ‘cause you’re going to keep yourself restrained for me. You still want to be good tonight, yeah?” 

Dream fiercely nods, hands gripping the sheets again, scrambling to find purchase as George began to slam his body down. 

“George you’re so — _oh fuck —_ baby you feel amazing.”

“You can never just shut up can you?”

“If you want me to be quiet so badly, then _make me_.”

George’s head snaps up, staring down at Dream with a mix of apprehension and excitement. “Are you sure it won’t be too much?”

Dream nods, attempting to convey how much he _needs_ this, needs George, “Need you hands wrapped around my neck, I promise I’ll tap out if it’s too much, but _please_ just give me this.” 

Staring in adoration George gently caresses his face before sliding one hand down to Dream’s throat, fingers wrapping in a familiar hold around the muscles. 

He feels George test his grip, squeezing around his neck as he resumes a ruthless pace, riding him straight into the bed. 

Dream slowly allows himself to sink into the pleasure, lost to the sensations; he can do nothing but repeat George’s name, over and over again - a constant mantra only interrupted by sharp gasps and hedonistic whines.

“Don’t cum yet baby, y—you have to wait okay?” George’s eyes have turned glassy as he begins to descend into the abyss along with Dream. 

_“Please. George_ , I need to. I _have_ to.” Dream’s pleas are urgent, voice quivering as he begs for release.

He’s shaking, hips thrusting up in unsteady beats to meet George every time he rocks his bottom back.

The merciless pace begins to slow as George works his thighs in frantic movements as Dream slowly falls apart. 

George whimpers, lips parting around a moan as a well aimed snap of Dream’s hips finds his prostate. 

Too overwhelmed to care anymore, Dream claws at George’s hips, fingers digging into the pillowy curves. He’s babbling at this point and he doesn’t think he could form words if he wanted to - overcome by the extensive satisfaction having George back in his arms is providing.

A gentle squeeze to the side of his throat brings Dream back to awareness.

“I’m going to come, are you ready Dreamy?”

Reaching for the last hints of energy he has to offer, Dream fucks into George until the man lets loose a wanton moan that tears through the room. 

Dream feels more than sees the ropes of cum that coat his chest as George finally achieves release. Holding off until George finally gives the order, Dream finds himself desperately straining against the grip his boyfriend is keeping on him.

Still panting, George _finally_ presses down against his throat once more as he demands, “Come for me baby.”

With a loud groan, Dream’s eyes roll back as his orgasm courses through his body. The pleasure he feels is indescribable, divine, and makes the torture of the past week worth every second. His toes curl as the toy continues to pulse against his walls, pleasure pushing on the brink of pain.

Blearily looking at George, his hips jerk in overstimulation as the brunette carefully removes the vibrator. 

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you.”

Dream offers a sleepy smile in response, collapsing on the bed as he lets himself revel in his post orgasm haze. 

Despite his exhaustion, he still finds it in himself to reach up to pull George into a soft kiss, lips caressing him in a sweet dance. “I really missed you Georgie.”

“Yeah, I guess I missed you too.” 

________________________________________________________  
  


Hours later when their sheets have been cleaned and the scent of George’s strawberry shampoo lingers in the air, Dream cuddles closely to his boyfriend intent on never letting him go again.

Looking back on the events of the night, though, Dream can’t help but begin to laugh; soft chuckles turning to a full blown wheezing fit in seconds. 

“W—What, Dream, stop laughing what’s so funny idiot?” George says, brows furrowing in confusion at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“It’s just, George did you really prep yourself in an airplane bathroom?”

Gasping for breath, Dream can feel the first hint of tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Drea—” 

“Oh my god, did you even have space?”

“What, of course I had space—”

“I guess being small is helpful sometime—”

An elbow to the ribs keeps him from continuing on a well known rant about George’s height.

He can’t help it, George is just so _short._

Side eyeing Dream, George is indignant as he replies, “Well, next time I just won’t prep myself at all. You can stay desperate, how about that.”

Finally gaining control of his breathing, Dream looks over at his boyfriend adoringly, “Then I guess I’ll just have to make sure there’s not a next time.” 

Turning in surprise, George is quick to say, “Dream, you can’t just follow me around everywhere.”

But Dream isn’t so sure. There aren’t many things that could stop him from being with George and he’d travel to the ends of the world if it meant keeping them from being separated again. 

Leaning down to press a soft kiss to George’s lips, Dream murmurs, “I think you’ll find I’m good at getting what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that was something huh! i've never written nsfw content before and this is only my second fic so many apologies if there's any awkward dialogue or transitions - it's all a learning process so there's only room to grow from here!!
> 
> as always comments and kudos are so, so, so, so appreciated. after seeing the reception my last fic got i was super motivated to write this one <3 
> 
> if you wanna talk or get to know the person behind the writing i can be found at [bastardbvby](http://bastardbvby.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
